A diffuser is known form of attachment for a hair dryer. The diffuser is attached to the airflow outlet end of the hair dryer, and serves to reduce the velocity of the airflow emitted from the hair dryer before it is incident upon the hair of the user.
A diffuser generally comprises a baffle and a grille connected to the baffle. The baffle has an air inlet end, an air outlet end which is larger than the air inlet end, and a tapering wall which extends between the air inlet end and the air outlet end. The air inlet end comprises an air inlet for receiving the airflow from the hair dryer. The wall of the baffle defines a diffusing air chamber within which the velocity of the airflow decreases as the cross-section of the air chamber increases. The grille is connected to the air outlet end of the diffuser, and provides air outlets from which air is emitted from the diffuser. A set of projections or prongs are generally upstanding from the grille to contact the hair of the user during hair drying. Each of the projections generally has an air outlet for emitting air into the user's hair.